It has been conventional for the grinding of coffee beans to use, for example, a mixer such as a rotary blade attached to a vertical shaft within a bowl. It is difficult in this case to adjust the grinding degree of the coffee beans. Additionally, it is disadvantageous in that, because of the rotary blade, there is the danger that an operator can injure his hand when carelessly contacting the blade.